Rear-wheel drive off road utility vehicles such as Gator™ vehicles manufactured by Deere & Company of Moline, Ill., routinely haul heavy payloads during normal usage. Such utility vehicles may have poor steering performance if a heavy load is carried by the bed. For example, loaded utility vehicles may tend to “plow” or remain on an existing track, even though the steering wheel has been turned and the front wheels have changed position.
Utility vehicles use automotive steering systems, in which the angles of the front wheels change in proportion to the rotational position of the steering wheel. Utility vehicles, however, have far less mass over the front axle than automobiles. As a result, off road utility vehicles may have poor steering performance while carrying heavy payloads.
A steering system is needed for an off road utility vehicle that will provide good steering performance if a heavy load is added to the bed. A steering system is needed that will reduce or eliminate the tendency of loaded off road utility vehicles to “plow” or remain on an existing track if the steering wheel has been turned and the front wheels have changed position.